


Accusation

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel is in pain but doesnt trust Vaggie and Charlie when they try to help him and accused them of something that hurts their feelings. Can he make it right?
Comments: 134
Kudos: 8





	Accusation

Vaggie and Charlie were drinking wine together as they relaxed and celebrated their twenty fifth patron in the hotel they havent redeemed anyone but they were working on it. 

All of that celebration stopped however when they heard Angel dust scream in pain. Both of them were startoed by it and looked at eachother in fright

"That was Angel!" Vaggie said frightened as she was very scared for him. Worried that he was hurt badly Charlie and Vaggie didnt see anymore that needed to be said and rushed up to help Angel. 

They feared something awful had happened to him. They ran like no tomorrow and finally they got their. 

Angel Dust was in pain after having fallen in the bathroom and bleeding from cracking the mirror. Vaggie and Charlie wasted no time in dressing his wound as Angel cried silently

"Angel what happened?" Charlie said with a comforting voice. Angel cried even more

"I fell...it hurt" He said beginning to sob. Charlie and Vaggie Huggged him as they treated his wound

"It's okay we are here Angel" Charlie said and realized how bad the fall had been she checked to see if he had broken anything but couldnt find anything

He cried and cried and they both hugged him. Vaggie went to get pain medication

"We know it hurts Angel just stay here. Vaggie is going to get you something to help" She said. Angel nodded and waited their with Charlie as she comforted him

Vaggie came back with over the counter medicine and Angel slapped it away shocking them both

"NO! IM TRYING TO GO CLEAN REMEMBER!!! THATS WHY IM HERE!" He yelled.

"Angel its pain medicine it's not gonna worsen your addiction!" Vaggie said trying to convince him but he cried again

"NO I DONT TRUST IT!!!" Angel screamed. Charlie hugged him trying to calm him down. 

"Angel please...were not trying to get you addicted...its just something help it's a drug but not an illegal addictive drug it's over the counter" She whispered but Angel shook his head franticly. 

"NONONONO IM NOT FALLING FOR IT PLEASE DONT GIVE IT TO ME!!" Angel screamed Vaggie sighed and went to grab the bottle and came back and showed him the label

"I dont trust that. How do I know if you got addictive drugs and slapped that label on their!" He yelled back and Vaggie and Charlie were starting to get very upset over these accusations

"Christs sakes Angel! ITS OVER THE COUNTER!! We are not trying to drug you! You've been living in this hotel for years now and we have never drugged you!" Vaggie exclaimed with a hurt tone due to him thinking that

Angel pushed her away and ran to his room and slammed the door and sobbed. Vaggie And Charlie sighed. 

"I wished he'd trust us....the pain will hurt worse if he doesnt take medication for that" Vaggie said franticly. Charlie shook her head. 

"Let's just leave him alone....its apparent he thinks we're evil to him It breaks my heart that he thinks that...but I also understand...that sick bastard called Valentino did horrible things to him..." Charlie cried. Vaggie understood now understanding where Vaggie was coming from.

Angel sobbed as he was in so much pain he was laying down and it hurt even more he whimpered as he laid their. He was going to have a very rough night 

Soon it was bedtime in the hotel and most of the residents were sleeping except for Angel as Angel was sobbing quietly in bed the pain was throbbing and he hated it.

He wouldn't be able to get to sleep like this but he still refused to take any medicine thinking that it would make him addicted again. 

He just cried and cried not being able to stop. The pain was just to great. He wondered if it could ever stop on its own 

Suddenly their eas a knock on his door and he sat up crying and sobbing

"Who is that!?" Angel cried getting scared

"Husk" A gruff voice answered him Angel was suprised due to Husk visiting him.

"No go away!!" He shouted harshly sounding unlike himself shocking Husk even. 

"Christ man I just came to help you and from the way i can hear you, you sound like your suffering" He answered accurately. Angel laughed with bitterness in his voice

"You were just told that by Charlie and Vaggie that werent you! Are you here to drug me to?!" He spat and Husk was shocked the accusation.

"Look kid I know we dont get along but do you actually think I'd drug you or some shit like how you thought with Charlie and Vaggie ?" He asked exasperated and offended Angel cried and nodded. 

"Christ Angel what the hell would i gain from drugging you!? For sex? Murder?! Just think for a second okay!? I'm not a sexual person like you are. I dont hit on every guy like you do and I certainly dont drug anybody I meet I'm very respecting of consent. Secondly this is not some plot in order to violate you I'm not teamed up with Charlie and Vaggie in order for you to take a pill. I came here of my own voalition in order to help you, we all arent trying to betray you Charlie and Vaggie and me didnt switch any labels on anything nor are we making illegal substances to look like medicine Charlie is an absolute bean and despite her butting heads with you Vaggie cares for you alot to she wants you to succeed also they are running a REDEMPTION PROJECT. Why would Charlie go out of her way to ruin your progress at redemption when that's litterally what she made the hotel for?" Husk asked using a blunt logical sentence while a bit annoyed

Reality hit Angel like a ton of bricks...he felt like a moron. He took the pill and swallowed the water and Husk left grumbling his feelings hurt. 

Angel laid back thinking over what he did. Soon angel started feeling better and that was when the weight of his mistake pushed down on him. He felt like an asshole. The pill didnt strengthen his addiction nor did it get him high and that just drove the point home. 

We started sobbing silently regretting his accusations. He was nervous about to apologizing to everybody it was going to be very awkward 

Angel decided to go to sleep sad about what he did. When he woke up he dreaded apologizing he heard that Husk Vaggie and Charlie were all up and about and that made Angel's heart beat pretty fast. 

He was going to be so embarressed about apologizing. The walk to the kitchen was ginna be excruitiating since it was a big hotel he wondered if he could stay away for a while and rhat was when he thought about leaving the hotel. 

He really wanted to be redeemed but after the stunt he pulled last night he saw that it would be impossible if he didnt apologize and worse if they didnt forgive him but then thought about that and realized that they should because of they believed in redemption they believed in apologies so that couldnt possibly happen as that didn't make sense. 

He felt remorse but saying the two words of I'm sorry seemed daunting and he was so nervous. He felt butterflies in his tummy. He had no idea how he could even face them again after what he did

He laid their staring up at the cieling. He knew he needed to go down eventually because they would get concerned and find him and then he feared that they just wouldnt give a crap due to what he did and realized that was last night him talking again. He shot that voice down knowing that stuff it said wasnt true and that voice was trying to put doubts in his mind but he couldnt fall for those or it would make stuff worse. 

He laid their for a long time but felt very hungry. If they wouldnt be able to get him down they will. But still he laid their and laid their staying huddled up in his room. Soon a voice called out to him. 

"Angel come and eat!" Charlie said but Angel still didnt come down still to afraid. He stayed up their for a few more minutes. 

"Angel you hungry?!" Vaggie asked and Angel immediatly left his room and walked their knowing that he shouodbt make things worse plus he didnt want Vaggie getting like how he knows. When he grabbed his breakfast an awkward silence filled the air but Charlie being like the pure bean that she was spoke to break the ice. 

"Good morning Angel would you like some pancakes?" She asked pleasantly. Angel stutteerd and finally got out that he did. 

He was super embarressed to be their in front of them knowing how last night turned out to be. His mouth felt dry as he ate Charlie and Vaggie talking and even including him in the conversation while husk set up the bar. This made Angel feel even worse as they werent even bringing what happened up. 

"I dont deserve this kindness at all...I was a douche and here they are talking to me and being kind" Angel thought. Both of them didnt bring it up and Angel realized that they either forgot about last night or were waiting to here his apology. They still didnt bring it up. 

Angel felt super nervous about saying he was sorry he sweated as he ate but tried to breath between this to try and keep him calm. He was. Arely able to look at them but was able to manage. 

He still couldnt say he was sorry he was super nervous. He wondered if they'd even accept the apology. He feared that they were so mad they wouldnt take his apology in to consideration and her acting like this to avoid that. 

On the other hand Angel knew that this silence couldnt go on for the rest of his time here or it would eat him up inside and make him even more depressed 

He looked at them from side to side his heart beating like wild his hands shakey as he ate up his meal wondering if he should get over it and apologize or never say anything or even leave. Once he finished he just stared in silence with sadness inside him 

Finally Angel coud not take it anymore and prepared to apologize. 

His heart was really beating now. He felt like would die from embarrassment if he apologized. 

Finally he coudnt take it and spoke. 

"I'm sorry about what I accused you three of...the medicine was just like you said..." He said and felt like he could melt from embarrassment. He looked at them for a few quick seconds and then looked away. 

"Your forgiven Angel" "Charlie said kindly 

"Yes it's done I've forgiven you to now let's move on" Vaggie said encouragingly. Angel weeped with relief and Vaggie and Charlie hugged him to relax him

I thought you hated me due to what I said" he cried and And Charlie and Vaggie hugged him even more

"No we were just very sad but we dont hate you" Vaggie said softly. They kept him in their embrace for a few moments as Angel cried. Once he was done crying they broke away from the hug and spoke.

"Now come on! Let's eat!" Charlie explaind. 

"Yes because later were going to go shopping" Vaggie said rolling her eyes at Charlie but smiled all the while as Charlie cheered when she heard that being a true girl at heart. 

Angel pumped his fist as he was usually into shopping like women. Charlie and Vaggie and Angel giggled. They were all glad things were back to normal

Later on Angel apologized to Husk and he forgave him and then Angel went shopping with Charlie and Vaggie glad things were back to normal


End file.
